The Twisted One
by TropicalGossipGirl
Summary: Roseville is a perfect little town with a great many secrets, the ugliest of which belong to the four prettiest girls in town: Annabeth, Rachel, Drew and Analeigh, friends whose darkest secrets are about to be unraveled. Read as they unite to discover to is the mysterious person named A that threatens them. To see if A is their missing pal Aseefa or someone different altogether...
1. Who is this A

_Once upon a time there were four girls named Rachel, Analeigh, Annabeth and Drew who met in the fifth grade in the small and picturesque town of Roseville, Virginia. They were of different backgrounds and races but managed to always be best friends. One day in their freshman year at boarding school, they met a girl named Aseefa. The girls soon befriended her and they were close. That is until Aseefa mysteriously left…_

_That was two years ago and now the four girls no longer are soul sisters. The sisters have parted their own ways. Until now._

_**Good morning students of North Ridge Academy! It's your fav Gossip Girl here with the morning update. Seems like we've got some fresh meat today. Name's Drew. Pretty girl. Wonder if she's Pretty Committee worthy? Maybe. Play nice with her and remember to keep things supa juicy or else there won't any more daily blog updates. **_

_**Xoxo,**_

_**Gossip Girl**_

Analeigh POV

I closed my laptop down and sighed. Another daily blog update from the anonymous Gossip Girl. It was a new school year, well…it was October and I still haven't decided where I want to go to college yet. There are a few offers but I just don't know. I felt a tap on my shoulder. It was Annabeth. We weren't as close as we were a couple years back, before the incident. Only a few awkward conversations about college were shard.

She was dressed in North Ridge's standard uniform for seniors (they change as you bump up a year). "Umm…breakfast is in five minutes. Just to let you know. Greta says you really should hurry."

You see North Ridge is an elite boarding school. Well, a school that moved into a 500 year old castle. The girls lived on the west wing and the guys on the east. There were exactly 799 students. Make that 800. You lived with the people in your year. Some girls like to name their dorms and ours was in infamous Pretty Committee . That name was like that for over thirty years and nobody would dare change it. Rule was you had to go to breakfast and dinner with your dorm. Together. So if one person was late the entire dorm would be late and that meant punishment. Each dorm had an elected dorm leader and ours, Greta, hated being late for anything.

I looked down at myself. Tank top, pajama bottoms and bunny slippers. I thanked her and zoomed to the shower. Let me tell you, taking a three minute shower, ironing a uniform and getting dressed is not an easy task. But it was done. Not really. I caught up with my dorm before they made it to the unnecessary yet grand staircases that led to the dining hall. We took our seats together and I peered at the monitor beside the head table (for staff). Our school likes to promote knowledge of various cultures so for each meal we would have to speak in a different language. Today it was thankfully English. I wasn't too hot on my Farsi or Portuguese. My eyes drifted slowly to the other side of the room where the boys ate. I spotted a few guys I knew and then I spotted Nico.

We dated sophomore year and broke up September last. It was coming, we were slowly growing apart. It was a mutual agreement to end it. I'm not so sure right now. He caught me staring at him and offered me a small smile. I smiled back weakly. My stomach felt like it was in the process of being pumped. "You miss him don't you?" Annabeth whispered softly beside me. I shook my head.

"No, you do. I know you Analeigh. Or I used to know you." I stiffly turned my attention to my other former best friend, Rachel Dare. She sat across from me, laughing at something Greta said. She laughed in her southern belle way. Her hair was the color of rose petals and it barely passed her shoulders, curling softly at the ends. I remember she was the naïve one in our group, always thinking everyone was good in the world. I sighed and picked at the bacon on my plate. I wanted to be done with this school; there are too many painful reminders. I couldn't take it anymore; I got up and asked permission from Greta to leave.

"What? No. Sit down, Petrova. Breakfast just started." I rolled my eyes and made my way to the dorms anyway. Ugh. That'll get me a big, fat punishment.

Later that day…

Drew hated this school. Just a bunch of preppy, snobby and stupid rich kids. Who used a freaking castle for a school? It was around seven thirty as she sat in the headmaster's office. He was briefing her on the rules and regulations of the school. She was bored out of her mind. Her father sat beside her… listening keenly. Drew twirled a strand of her inky, black hair. This was too much.

"Oh my gosh! Is this really necessary? I was a student here. I left because we moved back to Japan. If you would be so kind as to check that in your records and assign me a dorm, it'd be much appreciated." Mr. Tanaka gave his daughter a disapproving look with the headmaster checked the files. "Ah yes. Hyekeyung Drew Tanaka. It's right here." Drew turned a few shades of pink. "I don't go by my first name. Never have, never will." Mr. Tanaka frowned. "What Hyekeyung is trying to say is, she would prefer it if she was addressed by her middle name. If that isn't too much to ask. Which dorm is she assigned to?"

Mr. Ramballi scratched his beard that Drew thought made him look like Santa Claus. "Well there are definitely more students this year. We plan to move the seniors in Waters Hall, the modern castle. This is much more spacious so that up to four people can share a dorm. The students are all aware of this and they will be moved this evening after dinner. Ms. Tanaka can move right now. Here is her schedule and…"

Drew turned around to see a pretty girl with long, flaxen blonde hair and vivid blue-green eyes, fair skin and high cheekbones. She stepped further in the office and another girl stepped in. she wasn't nearly as pretty as the blonde girl, she was much more average looking with brown hair and stern, brown eyes. "Mr. Ramballi, Ms. Petrova needs the rounds. Can you please see to it that she receives them? The dean of discipline won't leave breakfast to deal with her."

Drew remembered a round was like community service. Depending on the severity of the offence, you had to do it continuously for a period of time, like cleaning the bathrooms every Tuesday for a month. She shuddered at the thought of doing that again.

Mr. Ramballi nodded to the brown haired girl. "Thank you Ms. Peterson, you may go back to breakfast. Ms. Petrova, please stay until I am finished with the Tanakas. As I was saying, Drew can move in anytime she feels like it…"

"Wait, did you just say "Tanakas" and then "Drew?""

The headmaster nodded. "That I did."

"Drew, do you remember me?" She said slowly.

Drew racked her brains but came up with nothing. "Sorry, I don't. Maybe I look like someone." She shook her head. "Annabeth and Percy are dating now."

The memories flooded back, sharper than any knife. Drew remembered that she had always had a crush on Percy Jackson, she remembered Annabeth and how she could be so annoying when she goes all bookworm on her, she remembered sweet, southerly Rachel who was so nice to everyone and Analeigh, whom she was closest to, they would go shopping and stay up all night talking on the phone during holidays and would have each other's back.

"Oh. My. Goodness. Analeigh!" The two girls embraced and squealed. The two males covered their ears but it wouldn't stop. "Ms. Petrova, if your get out of my office and escort Ms. Tanaka to Waters Hall and STOP SQUEALING you won't have to do any rounds!"

The teen girls stopped and quickly grabbed Drew's luggage and zoomed out of the office. Mr. Tanaka rubbed his temples. "Care for aspirin? It will help with the migraine."

He took three packets. What? This was a Drew migraine we're talking about…

Annabeth POV

Annabeth groaned. She was stuffed from the lamb chops Chef Mikael served tonight. As in, waddling kind of stuffed. Now she had to move out of the castle and into Waters Hall. All the seniors were in the enormous foyer, waiting to hear about the dorm assignments.

Ms. Faye and Mrs. Grey called out the names. Annabeth tuned them out and smiled at Percy who stood beside her. "Hey cutie." He smiled at her. She laughed. "Awww…thanks. I prefer around the terms beautiful though. Cutie doesn't quite capture my stunning looks." He chuckled and wrapped and arm around his girlfriend. "Yeah. You're right." He planted his lips on Annabeth's but the kiss was cut short. The couple heard a snort and turned around. The person was an East Asian looking girl with hair cropped in a Cleopatra hairdo, deep brown eyes and a rail thin figure. She would've been pretty but the scowl plastered on her face ruined her. She seemed familiar to Annabeth. "I see it is true. Hey Perce."

Percy nodded to her. Everyone knew Percy. He was the star quarterback of the football team. But Annabeth was deeply bothered by this girl, which wasn't like her at all. She realized that she didn't have any luggage. This must be the new girl Gossip Girl was talking about this morning. She obviously moved in before everyone else and came to see who her roommates are. Her name…her name…Drew! Annabeth's head suddenly hurt a lot.

Drew smirked at her. "Reality's a bitch ain't it Annie?"

Annabeth wanted to reply but Mrs. Grey called out the last few names.

"Suite 2428. Head counselor: Annabeth Chase. Her roommates are Analeigh Petrova, Drew Tanaka and Rachel Elizabeth Dare. Everyone head up to your suites and lights out at eleven."

Percy kissed Annabeth goodbye and headed up his room that he was sharing with Nico di Angelo, Luke Castellan (Rachel's beau) and Leo Valdez.

Ms. Faye handed Annabeth the keys and she took the elevator and headed to the suite. Sighing, she rubbed her temples; she could feel a migraine kicking in. that seemed to make it worse…everything felt too familiar.

"Anna, what's wrong with you hon?" Rachel called out to her, dragging her suitcases. "Migraine." She replied. Rachel gave her signature sympathetic smile. "It'll be alright. What I want to know is the whereabouts of Analeigh and Drew."

Her question was answered. The two girls heard laughing down the hall. It was none other than the aforementioned girls. Annabeth glared at Drew who simply winked. That girl was asking for it. She handed everyone a key (which was really a card) and slid hers in the slot beside the door. It dinged green and Annabeth opened the door.

The suite was large and spacious and the furniture was modern. The walls were plain white and the mattresses were bare. Drew and Analeigh's belongings were already there. They chose the right side of the room. Rachel flopped down on the bed closer to the farthest wall. Well, it was actually removed. In its place was a panel of clear glass so you could see outside.

"We're supposed to decorate it ourselves. They're letting us out tomorrow to get stuff." Analeigh said, taking her t shirt off. "Drew and I were thinking of going to _Simply Made_."

Annabeth sat on her bed on rubbed her temples once more. Drew smirked. "Having a _Drew_ migraine?"

Annabeth gasped. Drew Tanaka! It was hard remembering her without her hair being longer or the fact that she was so _thin_. Freshman year she was a bit on the hefty side. But the similarity was there. The look in her eye when she smirks or even the way she smiles a bit crookedly. Annabeth glanced at Rachel, who had a hand placed over her heart.

"Drew honey. Is that you? Are you taller?"

There was silent pause before we burst out in laughter. Typical Rachel comment.

Rachel POV

On Saturday Rachel woke up with the sun shining in her face. She opened her eyes to see a pair of beautiful sky blue ones. It was Luke. He bent down and kissed her forehead. She giggled, waking Annabeth. She screamed when she saw Percy lying in her bed, staring at the ceiling. This stirred Drew who groaned and sat up. Analeigh's eyes flew open and she threw something at Percy which landed a few millimeters from his face. A dart.

"Who. Woke. Me. Up."

"Annabeth did."

Rachel turned her attention to the far corner. Nico was curled up in a ball with Leo at his side. "When were you girls gonna wake up?" Leo moaned. The guys were all dressed and ready. "Why are you here?" Analeigh sounded murderous as she threw off the quilt she luckily packed. "You should report it to the head counselor." Nico grinned. But Analeigh did not find that amusing.

"That is such a terrible idea. She's too busy ogling her boyfriend." Drew dropped her Sociology textbook.

"Sorry Drew. How did you get in?" Rachel smiled. It was obviously Luke. He's great with those techy hacking stuff she could never understand. Analeigh cracked a smile. "How cute. I wake up by loud screaming and have to watch my roommates ogle a bunch of boys. Splendid. If you'll excuse me I have to get ready."

Percy chuckled. "She is not a morning person. So we have decided to join you to buy stuff for our room." Annabeth grinned and got up out of bed and poured herself some coffee that Leo had made. Rachel followed her example and sipped the incredibly hot beverage but quickly spewed it back out. "Leo, this is too hot and sugary. What is wrong with you?"

He grinned at the two girls, rocking quickly back and forth. "You girls are so squeamish. Big whoop. I'm just fine and I drank five cups."

Rachel stared long and hard at him. That boy was a piece of work.

Rachel POV (Later that night)

Rachel and her friends had gotten all the stuff for the rooms and set them up. By the time they were finished, it was eight o' clock. She sat in Luke's lap. He had mentioned a night club that opened a few weeks ago but she refused. She felt like just chilling out. Everyone else on the other hand was pumped to go. Luke kissed her forehead and left with everyone.

She sat on Annabeth's bed and started up her laptop. The wireless reception was the best there. She opened up a few files and started to work on her college applications. She wanted to go to University of California, after all it wasn't that far from Stanford, where Luke got in early. Just then she heard a ping. Someone had emailed her. It was from someone called PrincessA_HL. It read:

_Dear Rachel,_

_I hear things between you and your Daddy aren't too swell_

_To you this I tell_

_I know you have a side job that helps you with college fees so you don't have to ask him for money. But here's the thing hon. I understand the whole sitch with not relating to the folks. So I'll help you out. Just click the link below and you'll understand exactly what I mean._

_Luv,_

_A_

Rachel clicked the link and gasped. Her whole body trembled. She could not believe what she was seeing. She quickly typed back a reply.

_Thank you._

Analeigh POV

Analeigh was having the time of her life. She was dancing and drinking (thanks to Luke's handiness with fake ID's). Her pale blonde hair flashed from blue to green to yellow to orange as the various strobe lights pulsed. She took a break from dancing and slid in a booth with a very stoned Leo. He chuckled and grabbed her chin fiercely and kissed her. She kissed him back with such passion. Suddenly her phone vibrated. She groaned and pushed Leo off her. It was a text message from a blocked number.

_Roses are red_

_Violets are blue_

_I see you and Leo_

_Poor Nicky Poo_

_Luv ya girlie (keep thing juicy)_

_-A_

Analeigh's blood chilled and she looked around for anyone nearby on their phone. No one.

"What is it?" Leo whispered softly in her ear.

She kissed his lips and silenced him.

Drew POV

Drew couldn't find Analeigh anywhere. Last time she saw her was about half an hour ago. She sat at the bar and chugged another martini. She glared over her shoulder to see Annabeth and Percy dancing together. Her mouth curved into a frown. She didn't hate Annabeth. She just hated the fact she was with Percy. Suddenly her phone buzzed. A text message that read:

_Poor, poor Hyekeyung, always want what you can't have. First my boyfriend and now Annabeth's? That it so low honey. But I like what you've done with yourself. Here's a life lesson: guys dig girls with toned bods. So keep up the good job!_

_Luv always (even though I kinda hate you)_

_-A_

"What the hell?" Drew cried.

Nobody but the headmaster, her dad and family back in Japan knew her real name. Only one other soul that may or may not be on this Earth knew but Drew didn't want to think about that right now.

She called for the bartender and asked for the filthiest martini she could make.

Annabeth POV

Annabeth and the others were back at the castle. Luke managed to sneak everyone in without getting caught out pass curfew. She was currently having a Skype conversation with her big sister turned world renowned lawyer Megan in the bathroom.

Annabeth: **bold**; Megan: _italics_

_Hey sis, guess who's in town for a press conference?_

**Umm, Jay Leno?**

_No, dummy. __Me! If you're available we can meet up for coffee and we can catch up. I'm bringing Jesse too. It'll be fun._

**Yeah, I'm not so sure. Maybe next time.**

_No! Please do this for me. PLEASE_

**Ugh. Fine I'll do it but you owe me M'gann.**

_Please do not call me by my real name. And thank you!_

**You're welcome.**

Annabeth groaned as she ended the call. Megan didn't know this but when she was engaged to Jesse (they are now married), he and Annabeth had a secret relationship. Of course she ended it when she and Percy got together but it still haunted her dreams. Just the she got a Skype request from someone called PrincessofGossipHL. She accepted and looked at the screen.

PrincessofGossipHL wasn't there instead there was a standard Barbie doll. It held a tape recorder. A gloved hand pressed play. The voice was warped by a computer to make it unrecognizable.

_Hello Annabeth._

_I see Megan is coming to town wither hubby. It would be a shame if she found out about you two. Wait, a bigger shame would be if Percy found out. How will he ever trust you? Don't worry, I won't tell. Just make sure not to do anything funny. Or else I'll be forced to take action. Bye bye Annie Pie. Sincerely A._

The call ended and Annabeth slammed the laptop down. She opened the door to find her roommates still awake. They all look rattled.

"I have something to tell you." Rachel said, biting her lip. She explained about the strange person who emailed her, leaving out what the letter was about. Drew, Annabeth and Analeigh shared similar stories, all conveniently leaving out what A said to them.

"So what does this mean?" Analeigh asked, hugging herself. Everyone looked at Annabeth. "It means someone is out to get us. Someone who intends for our lives to be miserable and know dirt about us. But we can't let that happen."

The girls nodded their approval. Just then all of their phones buzzed.

"Try all you want." Rachel read

"You can't stop me." Drew read

"I'm here bitches." Analeigh read

"And I know everything." Annabeth read

"Luv A." they read in unison.

_**Epilogue **_

She boarded the train that would bring her to Roseville. She slid in her own private room went on Skype to make a call.

The receiver of the call was as handsome as ever. Curly, Afro textured blonde hair, tan skin, baby blue eyes and the freckles across his nose.

"What do you want?" he said bitterly after finally picking up. She smiled.

"I'm going to Virginia. I bought you a plane ticket."

He snorted. "What's in it for me?"

She placed a hand over her heart. "Oh, Henri I may be wicked, ruthless and twisted but I play fair. There's always something for you. Let me send you the file."

She quickly sent him a picture of his favorite blonde, walking and smiling in the streets of Roseville. "I haven't been in touch with her for years." He whispered.

She threw her head back and gave a whoop of laughter. "She's where I'm going. I need your help Henri. In turn you get to be with her. Of course I have eyes and ears out there but the best work is done by yourself. I take this as your agreement to participation?"

He grinned, which reminded her painfully of herself. "Definitely."

She blew him a kiss. "Then I'll email you all the info you need. We'll keep in touch."

She ended the call and got ready for dinner. An hour later she entered the casino themed restaurant. The hostess asked if she made a reservation.

"Why of course. Table for one under the name A."

**I hope you like it. Tune in every Saturday for updates. Go to my profile for the link to see the uniforms.**

**Catharine**


	2. DeidrA ConrAd

_She smiled as she stepped of the train. Roseville was picturesque as it was small. And she's talking real picturesque. She whistled for a cab and sped off to her hotel. She scrolled through her pictures on her I phone. All of them pictures of her past. She frowned. Her life was a sad one…she'll admit but she turned out just fine, right?_

"_That'll be ten bucks." The cabby said in a bored tone. She whipped out the money and handed it to him. She took her two suitcases, the larger one filled with wigs, fake IDs…the works when you're on a rampage of revenge. The other tiny one had about three suits of clothes and stuff for personal hygiene. She'd get more clothes later. "Thank you, monsieur, much obliged." She laid on a thick French accent. The driver winked at her and drove off. _

_Entering the lobby she quickly sorted out her room arrangements and found a bellhop to carry her larger bag. It was really heavy. She tipped the bellhop a twenty and closed the door behind her. It was on the top floor, penthouse suite and cost a fortune for some people but not her. The reason for choosing this hotel? It had an amazing view of the North Ridge castle. She decided to start work right away. She pulled off her blonde wig and let her real, thick curls fall down. She changed out of her sweat suit and threw on a tight, shimmering green top, a flowing black skirt and sandals. Sighing, she put on a short, red wig and applied some heavy makeup and brown contacts._

_She took the elevator and briskly walked to Roseville's mental hospital. It was on the border of Roseville and Fortson, a neighboring town._

"_How's my favourite mental person?" A asked as she sat down on the soft bed of Deidra Conrad, a girl she used to hang out with before she supposedly turned insane. Deidra grinned stupidly and some drool ran down her face. The redheaded nurse clucked in disgust and exited the spacious room. Deidra's blue eyes become more alert and she quickly wiped the drool off her face. "Damn, I hate pretending to be retarded just to avoid being thrown in jail."_

_A laughed. She knew that Deidra had done some wacky thing in the past to almost get her convicted. She then pretended to be insane to avoid it all. That had been about three years ago. Thing was, A didn't know what Deidra did and frankly she didn't care. "I can tell. You'll never believe which idiot I tricked into coming. Henri Lemaitre." Deidra smirked and then groaned. "Could you?" she indicated, or at least tried to indicate to the belts tied around her arms to the bed. A pursed her lips. She didn't know for sure if the insanity was an act or not. Either way she wanted the upper hand._

"_How about no? Look doll, all in due time. For now, I need you to behave. Want to now why? I can get you out but only if you act like a reformed young lady."_

_Forgetting the blunt refusal A made, Deidra's face broke out into a wicked looking smile. "You have my interest. Keep talking…"_

ANALEIGH

Analeigh threw on a black and white striped jacket, a black tank top, red shorts with black fishnets and white combat boots. Thursday was a bad day for her with the whole A thing and Friday wasn't too great either. And Friday is her favourite day of the week! Today she was following Drew to visit someone at the mental hospital, why was beyond her.

Drew stepped out of the bathroom wearing a red and white top, a yellow miniskirt and black high heeled boots. "Let's go. I want to be done with this already."

Rachel's head popped up from under the kitchen counter, "Oooh, can I come?"

Drew groaned. "Not you cannot. Where we're going is not a place you'd want to be."

But Rachel didn't listen. She was already dressed in floral tights, blue converses and a loose pink top. She belted her top and threw on a sleeveless denim jacket. "Tally ho!" She giggled.

Drew shot her a filthy look but led us outside. They passed Annabeth studying under a tree; she looked up and quickly got up and followed. When she eventually caught up, she asked where they were going.

"I don't really know. Drew won't tell anyone." Analeigh shrugged.

Annabeth was wearing jeans, a purple t shirt and sneakers. Typical Annabeth clothes. She had a coffee stain on the collar of her shirt and the knees of her jeans were soiled. Her hair was in a scraggly ponytail and she looked tired and stressed. Drew frowned. She pulled Annabeth aside to the corner of a street. "Look, you seem on wit's end right now since the whole A sitch. Maybe you should sit this one out. And bring Rachel with you, she might get scared. She added the last sentence as a whisper. Analeigh barely heard.

Annabeth set her chin stubbornly. "Not a chance. Just hand me some of the backup clothes you have in your bag."

Drew handed her a miniskirt, a low, purple V neck top and flats. The three girls huddled around Annabeth so she could change. Rachel fixed her hair in a high ponytail.

"Thanks you guys. Let's go. "

The Greedale Mental Institute was a huge, dark looking castles with everything painted black. The shrubbery and trees were no more. Winter was nearly here and everything was bare. Drew's face looked grim as she knocked on the massive doors with the brass door knocker. Rachel looked uneasy and confused and Annabeth seemed as if she realized exactly why they were there. Analeigh was grateful she had a jacket on…the air smelled of a hospital and was unbearably cold.

The doors swung open to reveal a painfully thin lady with coarse black hair, sunken dark eyes and a sallow skin colour. She wore a plain black frock, yes it was a frock, and the short stubby heels women wore in 1992. Beside her was a plump lady with burgundy colured hair, warm brown eyes and a pretty face. She was dressed in a black nurse's outfit with shoes to match but she made the thin woman look ugly and plain.

"Hello. I am Miss Henrietta Greedale. I am the director of this institute that was founded by my great grandmother. What is your purpose her? Have you an appointment?"

Drew's brown eyes widened. "Uh…we didn't know you needed to make an appointment. We…I thought that…"

Annabeth gently pushed her way past Drew, leaving Analeigh and Rachel in the back. Rachel clung to Analeigh's arm.

"What my friend is trying to say is that she didn't know that you had to make an appointment to see a patient. Do you think we can just visit now since we don't have a free day until the next two weeks?" Annabeth raised an eyebrow hopefully. Ms. Greedale gave her a hard look and slammed the door in the four girls' faces.

Drew kicked the door. "This is a total bust!"

Annabeth sighed and sat down on the concrete steps. "Now we'll never see her."

Analeigh didn't really know who the she they'd never see was, but Rachel stifled a little shriek. "Please don't tell me you were planning on seeing Deidra Conrad! After what she did you have the guts and lack of common sense to face her! Dear Lord help us now."

Drew glared at her. "Let me know if you have a better idea. She could know about A. we need the help and she may have just what we need." Annabeth stared at Drew. "We can't get her into our crap. Not even she deserves that."

"Wait, wait and wait. Who are you talking about?"

The three girls shared a glance. Annabeth decided to speak…

_Annabeth was jumping up and down. Summer had just started and the girls were going to a summer camp in Louisiana, where Aseefa grew up. Except for Analeigh. She was going to visit her mother at her home in Wales. She had left two days earlier. _

_Aseefa entered the dorm that the five girls shared. Her curly brown hair swished behind her and her black eyes sparkled. She changed from her uniform and into a pair of black skinny jeans, converses and a lavender top. She slipped on a violet jacket and a pink scarf. "Ready Annie?" _

_Normally Annabeth would wear Aseefa out for calling her Annie but she had never been to a summer camp, so she let it slip. After all, her parents were paying for their flight to Louisiana. Rachel skipped out of the bathroom. She had on a tye dyed top, a pair of short shorts and sandals. Back then she had dyed her red hair brown. Her mega rich family was easily recognizable with their hair that was the shade of a red velvet cupcake, so she had preferred to go incognito. "I'm ready. Where's Drew?"_

_Said girl walked glumly in the room, still in her uniform even though she had finished her exams and twelve like Annabeth and Rachel and the other kids who decided to take the earlier shift. Analeigh and Aseefa both weren't morning persons so they chose the latter shift. _

"_Why so glum? Do you think you failed your last exam?" Aseefa asked, not really caring, but she felt in the mood to humor herself. _

_Drew shook her head. "I don't want to talk about it." She grabbed a suit of clothes and went in the bathroom to change. She came out five minutes later in a red sailor girl suit with white flats. Her hair was in a chignon. Annabeth looked down at herself. She wore a navy blue t shirt that was slightly oversized, a pair of basketball shorts and sneakers her hair was in a huge bun. She asked for the girls' opinion._

"_The look suits you." Rachel said, zipping up her suitcase. Drew mumbled something unintelligible. Aseefa sighed impatiently. "Let's go. I want to say goodbye to Joe before he leaves for Germany." _

_The girls got their stuff and Aseefa took her last glance of their old dorm. _

_When they gout outside, the guys bomb rushed them. Luke kissed Rachel until everyone started to complain. Leo wrapped an arm around Annabeth's shoulder. "I'm gonna miss you Annie!" he fake cried. Annabeth punched him playfully. Nico had already left at twelve thirty; he and his older sister Bianca were staying in Italy for a while. Aseefa and Joe were holding hands and talking over at one side. Percy hugged Annabeth goodbye and smiled at her._

"_Get back soon, so I can finally beat you at Monopoly." Annabeth snorted. She always won at Monopoly and she wouldn't stop now. She didn't however see the jealous stare Drew gave her. _

"_Let's go! The car's here!" Aseefa shouted from across the lawn. The girls quickly ran towards her._

_The flight was a bit long but Annabeth didn't mind. Aseefa's parents were nice. Her mother dropped them off at the camp gates. "BYE MOM!" _

_The girls watched her drive off and then turned to face a slender woman with auburn hair and blue eyes. She wore a checkered top, jeans and hiking boots. "Hey there. I'm Lucille Conrad but you can call me Lucy. I'm the activities director here at Camp Kaipher. I'll show you to your cabin." _

_Lucy led the way up the tall hill. "Where's the camp? I don't see much." Rachel panted. They'd been climbing for about ten minutes. Lucy smiled. She was at the top of the hill. "Come on girls, just look."_

_Annabeth did look. The camp was in a picturesque valley, the centre being a glittering lake. Lucy pointed out the largest building done in Greek style. "That's the counselors' building/ main office on the bottom floor."_

_The cabins were hardly that. They were huge Greek style mansions. In total there were about five . There was an escalator that brought the girls to the base of the hill. Lucy brought them to the main office and gave them each a card that served as their room keys. She stepped outside the building and gave a shrill whistle. An African American man in his mid-thirties rode up in a large carriage. "Hey there Miz Lucy." He had a deep, twangy, southern voice. _

_Lucy smiled. "Hi Lenny. Girls, this is Mr. Lenford Logan but we all call him Lenny. He's head of ancillary at camp. Lenny, this is Miss Aseefa, you know her. Her parents were the ones who funded for the reconstruction of the Dance Studio. Her friends are…"_

_The three girls introduced themselves politely and Lenny smiled at them. Lucy helped them put their bags in the back. She then hopped inside the carriage after them. Lenny pulled the reigns and the two horses started to gallop. During the carriage ride Lucy spoke about the history of the camp and the architecture she helped to design. Annabeth was in deep conversation with her about the columns of the main building when the carriage stopped._

_Everyone got out and stared at the indigo coloured mansion. A little sign on the lawn read: _Cabin 1. _Lenny took their bags out and tipped his baseball cap to us and headed off. Lucy showed them to the elevator, told the girls their floor and said goodbye. She walked off towards the lake. Drew pressed for the top floor of the building._

_They stepped out of the elevator. "Which room are we?" Rachel asked. _

"_There are five doors. Two on the left, two on the right and the one in the middle is mine. All the doors have their numbers on it. Check your card for the number that matches."_

_A girl stepped out from the shadows. She had auburn hair and blue eyes just like Lucy's. "Hi," she said, "My name's Deidra. I'm Lucy's younger sister. Welcome to the most hellish three months of your life."_

"That's it?" Analeigh half questioned, half shrieked. That story had little she could work with. It didn't even explain how Deidra ended up here. Rachel, Drew and Annabeth shared a glance. _They're hiding something_, she thought. She furrowed her eyebrows but sat there, staring stonily ahead.

"We might as well leave. No point in staying." Drew breathed. The girls got up to leave but a voice called out to them. They turned to see the nurse before, looking flushed and excited. She waved them in. Rachel paused. "Should we go? I mean the place seems a bit creepy."

Annabeth and Drew were already making their way in so the two girls had no other choice but to follow.

Inside the castle was just as gothic as the exterior. The nurse started up the stairs. "I felt real bad for you girls. Ms. Greedale can be a sourpuss when she feels it. I'll take you to the patient you want to see. Just tell me the name." Analeigh noted she had an Irish voice.

"Deidra Conrad."

The nurse froze momentarily. Fear flashed in her eyes. "If that's you want…"

She led the way to a deserted corridor. "Tis where we keep our most extreme patients. Yer friend is in this room." She twisted the knob and opened the door. Inside was painted a dark shade of grey, with everything else being white. The large window was grilled and sealed.

Deidra was on the bed, strapped to it by leather belts. Beside her was a pretty girl with short, red hair and brown eyes. Her eyes widened slightly at the sight of the girls. The nurse stared at the girl. "You've been here since this morning Miss Starr; I thought you had left already. These girls are here to see Miss Conrad. I'm afraid I'll have to ask you to leave." Deidra's pretty face crumpled up, as if she were in pain. "Don't go Heather. Please."

Heather Starr smiled sadly at her. "I'll come visit you every day, okay? Bye honey." She stood and smoothened her skirt. She gave the newcomers a curt nod and quickly walked out of the room.

"Hi Aunty Lorraine. Come visit me too?" the girl's blue eyes spaced out. Nurse Lorraine shook her head. "I'll close the door and stand guard. Hear a knock three times means that Ms. Greedale is near." She closed the door softly behind her.

Drew advanced towards the bed. Annabeth stood right beside the girl but Rachel kept her distance and stayed at the door. Analeigh took a seat in the rocking chair near the Chest of Draws.

"How did you find me?" Deidra asked.

Drew spoke up. "Last night I was looking through the Friday paper when I saw an ad about the Greedale Institute. I overheard earlier that day you were at a mental hospital nearby. I put two and two together and realized you must've been a patient here. We have a few questions for you." Deidra wore an amused expression but said nothing.

"You must've known about Aseefa's disappearance three years ago. When was the last time you saw her?"

"The day I got arrested."

"Do you know anyone named A, by any chance?" Rachel quipped.

"RACHEL!" Annabeth and Drew shouted.

Analeigh tuned out the interrogations and started to examine the contents of the drawers. A bunch of pills, bottles filled with medicinal herbs, fresh linen and clothes. Nothing of much use. She tried to open the last drawer, but it was closed. Slowly she turned around. Everyone else had their attention to Deidra, who in turn had her eyes on Drew, who was questioning her.

Analeigh had picked up a few things from Luke every now and then. She took a bobby pin out of her hair and used it to pick the lock. After five unsuccessful tries, in finally gave out. She eagerly opened the drawer. It was filled with worn out novels. At the bottom was a pink diary with fairies and bunnies on the cover. She flipped through the pages. It was Deidra's diary.

She quickly slid the book in her bag and closed the drawer. Sitting back down, she tuned back in to what was happening.

"I'm done answering. All of a sudden you three come in and question me about things that happened years ago. For no reason. You have no right." She spoke in a firm voice. Rachel's face flushed an angry red. "You gave up that right when you did what you did!"

Deidra seemed unfazed. "Pshaw. If you're done now, it's time for me to go to bed. The sun has set so I must retire. Good bye."

The nurse suddenly burst in, forgetting the code altogether. "Ms. Greedale has just summoned for me. It's time for the evening inspection and she might come any minute, since I'm late. Come with me now."

Annabeth shot a hateful glance at Deidra and closed the door. "Thank you for your help Miss Lorraine." Analeigh said as they reached the gates of the Institute. The nurse nodded and walked briskly to the door.

"It's late. Let's get back home." Annabeth commented.

Back in the dorm, Rachel spun around in her peach nightgown. Annabeth yawned as she closed her Law textbook, she stood up and changed out of Drew's clothes that were a bit too tight on her, into on oversized t-shirt. Drew lay on the bed in a tank top and her underwear. Analeigh slipped into her silky pajamas with puppies on them.

"Rachel stop spinning." Drew moaned. The tiny red head did as told and sat on Drew's bed. Annabeth's laptop pinged. Her stormy grey eyes widened. "It's from A." she whispered. Everyone crowded around her as she pressed the accept button on her Skype.

Four porcelain dolls were propped up on a wall. One with curly, dirty blonde hair, one with straight, golden hair, another with silky black hair cut short and the last with red hair.

"Oh my God, that's _us_." Analeigh gaped.

A hooded figure in black sweats appeared before the dolls. It held up a sign that read_, "Don't communicate with anyone at Greedale again."_

The call ended.

_She smirked. Doing that Skype call was fun. She took the hood off and stared at the dolls. Sweet creatures they were, dolls. She wanted to smash their faces in but she needed them later on. She gathered her things and left the abandoned warehouse. She felt a sudden impulse for sushi. Maybe she could hop a cab to Denville, the other neighbouring town. Henri was to be here in the next day or two, she wanted to get some more work done, but his presence alone would shake those bitches to the core._

_Walking down the streets, she saw a flyer for North Ridge's annual Halloween party. _

_Forget sushi, she had to start making her costume. _

**Sorry for the long absence. I had mid-term holiday but I was bombarded with assignments, so I couldn't upload this. I don't think I can do every Saturday. I'm changing to every two weeks or so. **

**Catharine **


	3. HAlloween MAsquerade Part 1

**RACHEL**

Rachel moved away from the three girls and curled up in a ball on her bed. A was creeping her out more than ever. She didn't want to hear the others discussing what A meant by sending that video. She just couldn't take it. Sighing, she drifted off, the world around her starting to swirl.

_In her dream, Rachel woke up in a flowery meadow. It was springtime and every thing was blooming. She sat down on a fallen tree, covered in soft moss and took in her surroundings. Suddenly, a loud crash echoed not too far off, causing a flock off birds to fly off in haste. Rachel decided to investigate. _

_Running quickly, she made her way through the dense forest. Stopping, she shimmied up a tree. Looking out, she saw that a tree had been chopped down. A hooded figure moved on to the next tree, and as if on cue, turned in her direction. Rachel could tell the figure was smiling. The person put their large axe down and took off a glove. He/she raised this bare hand, revealing the letter A tattooed in blood red._

_A scream rose up to her throat but she couldn't speak at all, so she ended up chocking. The masked person's frame shook as if they were laughing at her. Suddenly, the dream shifted and she was no longer up in the tree but standing only a few feet away from A. _

_A saw this and took up the chase. Rachel ran, tears brimming in her eyes, blocking her vision. She tripped over something and rolled downhill._

_She bounced off a boulder, cracking her ribs, and landed face first in mud. She made sure to keep very still, even though the mud was stifling her. She waited until she was sure A was gone and raised her head slowly. She came face to face with her missing friend Aseefa._

_She was in a flowing white gown with bare feet. Her dark curls fell around her shoulders. She rushed a hand against Rachel's bruised face. She hummed softly to herself. Slowly, the pain melted from Rachel's body…in its place came a relieving numbness. _

"_Come with me…" Aseefa whispered._

_The dream shifted once more and Rachel blinked. They were standing at a train station and kids of all ages, most of which were North Ridgers, were in different costumes, waiting to board a train. With a start, Rachel realized this must be the Halloween party that was next week. To her left she heard soft murmurs. _

_It was them. Rachel, Annabeth, Drew and Analeigh. They were huddled up together, staring at their phones. A must've texted them. N the corner of her eye, she saw someone dressed as a party goer like the ones you'd see at Mardi Gras. The masked figure stared at the four girls and quickly disappeared. _

_Rachel turned to Aseefa, who stared at the retreating figure with absolute loathing. "Bitch." She hissed under her breath. She placed her steady and unwavering glance on Rachel._

"_You've got to come here, Rach. Come here and I can guarantee that you'll get some answers concerning that little tramp of a stalker you've got." _

_Rachel gripped Aseefa's arm. There was so much she wanted to ask her but her friend merely whispered in her ear, "Be safe…" _

Rachel woke up to loud shrieking, but soon realized it was her. Analeigh was shaking her, pleading for her to stop. Annabeth pushed Rachel off her bed and sat on top of her.

"RACHEL STOP! YOU'LL WAKE THE WHOLE SENIOR CLASS IF YOU DON'T SHUT UP **NOW**!"

Slowly, she stopped screaming. Her eyes watered since Annabeth was kneeing her ribs. Gasping for air she moaned, "Dream, Aseefa said…" Annabeth reluctantly got off her, still not sure if Rachel would start screaming again. Analeigh stared bewildered at the red head while Drew was staring at Rachel's sketchpad.

"Rachel, wha- what is this?" Drew half whispered. She passed the sketchpad to Annabeth who gaped as she flipped tthrough the pages. She handed over to Analeigh, who had similar response. Finally when Rachel got it she gasped.

The last few pages depicted Rachel's dream drawn in accurate and detailed quality. How long was she asleep? She glanced over to the dorm clock. Five past three in the morning. It only felt like five minutes. She must've been sleep drawing. She flipped to the very last page. It was depicting a dark, looming castle with gothic spires. She immediately recognized it as The Greedale Institute. Overhead in the distance a storm was brewing, with bleak, angry looking clouds. At the large and elaborate gates of the mental hospital, a girl was looking out.

Her hair was braided to the side and she wore a long, floor length nightgown. She had wide saucer shaped eyes with tiny freckles sprinkled over her face. Her hands her outstretched, reaching for something.

On the other side of the gates stood a figure in a black track suit and hoodie. The person pressed a costume in girl's hand. On the back of the hoodie the letter "A" was painted in a dark red that was is still fresh. Rachel was positive she didn't dream this but the quality of the work indicated that she _did_ draw it. What puzzled her was the A drawn on the back. Rachel's art paints were always stored in the school's art room for safe keeping. Analeigh, Annabeth or Drew didn't have one artistic bone in their bodies, so it couldn't be their paint.

As the seconds ticked by, realization dawned on Rachel. Agonizing panic bubbled inside of her chest and she backed away quickly from the sketchpad. Drew asked what was wrong.

With laboured breaths she spluttered out the answer. _"I think A was in here."_

**ANNABETH**

Annabeth couldn't sleep since Rachel explained what had happened in her dream. It was now eight o' clock and she was still curled up on her bed, staring out the windows. Drew and Rachel went to watch Analeigh play football with the guys. She had told them she needed to think for a while. Everything in her life seemed like a joke. She unhappily flung herself off the bed.

She hopped in the shower and turned on the hot water. For a while she just stood there, letting the water run through her blonde hair. When the water eventually got too hot, she took a proper shower and dried herself off with a fresh towel. Suddenly her phone buzzed. For the past hour, it had been like this, every few minutes or so her phone would ring or alert her that she got a message. For the past hour she'd been ignoring it.

The phone buzzed again and Annabeth groaned. She took her I phone off her bed.

**Thirty missed calls and forty three new text messages from Megan**

Cursing herself internally, she clicked the most recent text.

**Annabeth Trisha-Dianne Chase, I have been waiting for the past HOUR! My press conference is in fifteen minutes and I swear if you don't show up in the next five minutes I AM LEAVING. So get up NOW or else you can just forget about it because I am so over you right now. **

Annabeth cursed out loud this time. Megan seemed really pissed. She quickly drew on a dark blue wool skirt, lace up boots and a white sweater that covered a black tank top. She rapidly scrubbed her teeth and ran a comb through her dripping hair. She'd probably catch a cold for that but Megan and Jesse were her top priorities right now. She grabbed her purse and ran out of her room. She bounded across the school's huge lawn that was sprinkled with students relaxing.

She tore across the streets of Roseville, not caring that her boots had three inch heels on them or the fact that the back of the sweater was soaked from her hair. After five minutes of non stop sprinting, she finally halted in front of Susie's BLD diner. Just then a tall man with brown hair and aware black eyes stepped out, holding the hand of a pretty, blonde girl with deep blue eyes who was pregnant.

Hold up a bit…. PREGNANT?

"Megan! I'm here. I ran all the way, I mean I turned off my phone and I know we agreed on seven, but I overslept. I'm sorry."

Her older sister shook her head in a reproachful fashion. "Can I just say I'm disappointed in you? I would have never, ever done that to you if the situations were reversed. Well, you probably realized that I'm pregnant. The baby's due sometime in December. I wish I could say I'm happy to see you, but I'm honestly not. Daddy, Helen, Bobby and Matthew send their love. Oh, and Daddy says that instead of Cali, we're having the family reunion in D.C."

Annabeth flushed a dark shade of red. "How could he do that? I had already booked my flight." Her sister smoothened her pink maternity dress and stared at Annabeth plainly from under her lashes. When most people do that it seems like a shy motion. On her sister, it looked fierce, and not Tyra Banks' definition of fierce.

"Just ask Daddy, he'll take care of it. Remember Dad needs you for the fifteenth of November. I suggest you don't make him wait on you. Have fun, little one."

Megan stepped in shotgun and slammed the door shut. Jesse gave her a sorry smile. 'You know how your sister is. She'll get over it. Nice seeing you again, Annabeth." He gave her a warm hug. "Bye Jesse." She said softly. He nodded and hopped in his car and drove off.

Annabeth loved her family to death, but sometimes, they were a bit too hard to compete with. Megan was a top lawyer, Jesse was a surgeon, and her little brothers were already geniuses, building miniature rockets and gadgets. Her step mom Helen was a supermodel but she retired when she was thirty and turned into an entrepreneur…owning companies everywhere. Her father…_oh Daddy_. He was running to be the vice president of the U.S. and according to polls, he was a shoe in.

Her biological mother was an architect. That was before she died when Annabeth was twelve. She had original wanted to be an architect but she changed her mind about two years ago. Law attracted her, even if her sister was already a lawyer.

She opened the diner and the smell of breakfast foods hit her like a brick wall. Annabeth slid in a booth and placed her order. She thrummed her fingers impatiently on the checkered table.

"Headache?"

Annabeth looked up to see the girl from yesterday, Heather. Her short red hair must've been a wig. Today she was beach blonde. Her brown eyes looked more like hazel today. She wore white overalls over a lavender t shirt, and brown hiking boots. Annabeth recognized her clothes as one of those local charities Rachel was a part of.

She lid in the seat across from Annabeth and smiled. "You've been rubbing your temples for five minutes straight. I never got to introduce myself. I'm Lindsay Penhallow, the girl back at Greedale yesterday."

"I thought your name was Heather Starr, you know, gathering from that nurse and Deidra." Lindsay/ Heather smiled.

"That institute gives me the creeps. No way in blazes was I going to give my real name there. I didn't get your name though."

Lindsay seemed nice enough. "My name's Annabeth Chase. The Asian looking girl is Drew Tanaka, the redhead is Rachel Elizabeth Dare and the other blonde is Analeigh Petrova. We all go to North Ridge as seniors."

The other girl nodded. "That's cool. I graduated from high school two years early, you guys were sophomores. I graduate from Harvard next year, but I'm taking a break. Family business."

Annabeth nodded knowingly she was amazed she graduated at sixteen/fifteen. The waitress set down a plate of coconut pancakes for Annabeth and cinnamon flapjacks for Lindsay.

"Dig in." the waitress beamed.

**ANALEIGH**

Analeigh grinned as Percy hi fived her. They had won the match 7-2. "Nice job. You're a bit rusty on your dribbling though." She stuck her tongue out at him. "Whatever Jackson, you shouldn't have let them get those two goals."

The pair walked off the field, with Luke bounding up to them. He was, of course, team captain. "Awesome game you guys. Petrova, you need to shape up your dribbling." This time Percy stuck his tongue out at her. In the corner of her eyes she saw Nico and Leo talking to some of the school's cheerleaders. The captain, Lacey Simon flirtatiously wrapped her arms around Nico's neck, causing her blood to boil.

"Hey, Analeigh, you listening?" Luke and Percy turned around and saw what she was staring at. "You know, you should just tell him that you want to get back together." Percy said, smirking. Analeigh's faced was stony. Luke put an arm around her. "Look Ana, I'd like to think of myself as the big brother you never had. Therefore I'm breaking guy code just by telling you this. He still wants you. He's just making you realize how stupid and stubborn you've been acting by dating a bunch of girls."

"Well its working. I just can't risk another awkward breakup. I'll see you guys later."

Stalking off, she reached the team bench. On her way, Rachel zoomed past Analeigh and flew into Luke's arms, planting a kiss on his lips. Drew sat there on the bench crossed legged. "Nice game. You need to work on your dribbling though."

Throwing her hands up in frustration, she plopped down beside Drew. The pretty Asian wrinkled her nose. "Gross, you smell sweaty as hell." She took out her Chanel perfume and sprayed some in Analeigh's face.

Leo walked towards he girls and smiled in his friendly, easygoing way. "Hey Analeigh, you need to work on-"

"MY DRIBBLING! I know." She frowned and turned her back to the two. Leo shrugged and moved to sit beside Drew. "Hey, so you know how that Halloween party is next week? Do you want to go with me?" he asked, calmly enough.

Drew giggled softly. "And this is because we kissed back at that bar? I don't know what to say to that."

"Say yes." Leo said persuasively.

"Okay, I will. My costume is silvery so dress in like a dark blue, yeah that'd be nice." By this time Analeigh was peering inquisitively at the corner of her eye. Leo grinned. "Nice, so I see you.."

He was cut off by Drew. She had suddenly moved closer to him and kissed him. "Later." She said as they broke apart. Leo blinked furiously and nodded as Drew stood and dragged Analeigh by the arm. "I saw you seeing us." She half giggled.

Analeigh smirked. Maybe now Leo could help her get over Percy. Drew sighed happily. "I gotta go, bye." Drew ran off to speak to one of the kids in her class. A panging guilt surged through her. She had been the one who kissed Leo in the bar, not Drew, but she didn't mean too. Leo was a good friend and only that. So the told the two it was Drew who kissed Leo. Yeah, she definitely won the Best Friend Award.

She finally reached their dorm. Annabeth must be out. She quickly took a shower and dried her wet hair. No need for a winter cold. She put on well worn jeans and a black t shirt. Suddenly there was a knock on the door.

It was Nico. Clean, in jeans and a grey shirt, his washed hair a halo of inky black. He raised an eyebrow. "Your hair looks different." Analeigh touched her blonde hair self consciously. The dye she often used in her hair to make it look flaxen had finally worn out. Her natural dark brown locks took its place. "Oh yeah, I use dye in my hair. I just washed out the last of it." Nico nodded, he seemed preoccupied. "Hey, I need to talk to you. Follow me?"

"Okay, let me just get my phone." He grabbed her wrist. "Just come on." He dragged her away from their dorm.

When Nico opened the door of the school's greenhouse, the scent hit Analeigh, soft as the padded blow of a cat's paw: the rich dark smell of the earth and the stronger, soapy scent of flowers.

Nico sank to the soft earth just as Analeigh did. "What do you need to speak to me about?" she asked, rubbing her jeans nervously. "I want to talk about what happened between us. When we broke up."

Analeigh's breath hitched. "We had an argument. You were upset and I decided to give you space. I gave you too much space though, so every thing just fell apart. What more is there to it?" Her voice sounded flat and lifeless. Nico blinked, surprised. "I think it was a mistake, us breaking up. Don't you?"

Heart feeling like lead, Analeigh looked up from under her lashes. "I…think I do. But I can't risk another awkward breakup. It's weird. I'm…I'm just sorry."

Nico's once hopefully face quickly smoothened into his constant expression of boredom with a hint of dark humour and irritation.

"It alright," he checked his watch, "I wasn't really all that interested…I simply wondered how you would react. Quite amusing actually. Bye." He stood and with a curt nod, he stalked off. Analeigh moaned in frustration, flopping back so she lay in the soft, muddy like earth. She gripped the dirt, the back off her eyes stinging, tears threatening to fall. She remembered the first time she saw Nico.

_It was the first day of PE. Coach Samuels decided he would start with swimming. He was currently making the boys do relays. The girls were all sitting despondently, waiting for their turn. Analeigh and Aseefa sat in the front row, complaining constantly. Annabeth, Rachel and Drew sat behind them, looking bored out of their minds. Just then the doors swung open. Annabeth's older sister Megan stepped inside holding a clipboard. She was followed by a dark haired boy. _

_Analeigh's deep blue eyes widened. He was perfect. He had the most beautiful face she had ever seen. Tangled black hair that curled at the nape of his neck and eyes like chips of charcoal. Elegant cheekbones, a full mouth, and long, thick lashes guys didn't care about and girls would kill for. Even the curve of his throat was perfect. _

_The boy seemed to notice she was staring at him. His eyes quickly slid past her and to Aseefa, who was partially turned to Drew. She was in a tangerine coloured two piece bikini. Her long, curly, dark brown hair was up in a loose ponytail. She turned around and saw the boy staring at her. She smirked at him but soon enough gave her attention to the blonde hair boy called Joe. He hefted himself out of the pool. _

_Megan had taken a break from Harvard to assist Coach Samuels. She blew a whistle to alert the students. Everyone stopped talking immediately. Annabeth's silvery grey eyes looked dark as she stared at her pretty sister. "Alright newbies. This right here is Nico di Angelo, he moved here from Italy. He's bunking with Percy Jackson, Leo Valdez, Luke Castellan, Joe Wayland…and Fred Fred Burger **(I ****luv him from Billy and Mandy**!). _

"_What do you think of him Aseefa?" Rachel said, absently braiding her hair. Aseefa smiled brightly at Nico while answering Rachel. "He's gorgeous. I think I'm in love." She sighed dreamily. What Analeigh didn't notice was the malicious glare Aseefa shot her… _

**DREW**

Drew walked through the school lawns…thinking about the turn of events. Never in a bazillion years she'd imagine her and Leo…together. She hadn't seen him since she kissed him; he had to admit he had very kissable lips indeed. She blushed, just thinking about him.

Walking pass the greenhouse, she heard muffled sounds. Drew quickly made her way over and opened the door. To her utter shock, Analeigh lay in the dirt, sniveling. Her face was red and puffy from crying. Drew knelt beside her…panicked out of her mind. "Analeigh, who did this? Are you hurt? _Was it A?_" her voice shook with anger. "Of course it was that SOB! Everything feels unsafe and I'm going crazy!"

Her newly brunette pal sat up and wiped her face with her mud caked hands, which didn't make her problem better. "I feel the same way you do. I just felt the sudden urge to cry my way out of craziness. That's why I came here. That's all, really."

"Oh." Drew said in a small voice. "Well, there's no need to cry it out. Come on, we can go swimming." Analeigh stood up and led the way out. "But it's like five o' clock right now." She said as they reached their building's foyer. Annabeth suddenly walked in. "Hey guys, I was just looking for you. What are you up to?"

"We plan to take a swim. You're coming too."

As they took the elevator, Drew sent Rachel a text.

**Yo, RED…we're going for a swim in like ten, you game?"**

_Sure thing Mrs. V, I'm in Luke's dorm. Come for me there?"_

Laughing, Drew led the way to the guys room. Analeigh held back. "I…think I should wash this dirt off my face." Drew waved her off. The guys were used to seeing her dirty and sweaty and gross…after all, Analeigh was one of the guys. She even made on the guys soccer team and was allowed to play for the school in the competition.

Annabeth knocked on the door. Percy swung it open and kissed her fiercely. Annabeth shoved him off gently. "Whoa there. Just came for Rachel. Where is she by the way?" her boyfriend swung the door wider, revealing Luke, Rachel and Leo playing Scrabble. Percy flopped down on his bed and cracked open his Oceanography textbook. Nico was nowhere to be found.

"Where's Nico?" Annabeth asked, peering over Luke's shoulder. He was currently stuck with the letters he had got. Annabeth easily shifted the letters into a seven letter word. "I dunno. Said he was taking a walk. Thanks." She nodded and moved on to Leo to help. Drew huffed impatiently. "Come on Rachel…hurry it up."

Rachel sat there in a saffron dress and sandals. Her hair was tied up in a dark red knot and her eyebrows were furrowed. She quickly placed her letters on the board. "HA!" she jumped up and down on the bed, shouting in her father's native tongue: German.

Leo pouted and cursed in Spanish. Drew thought it was absolutely adorable. Percy looked up from his book and took a good look at Analeigh. "Hey Analeigh what happened to you?" everyone turned silent and stared at her. She was standing in the middle of the room, arms folded. She waved a hand dismissively. "Not that it concerns you but I was practicing my dribbling and I fell in a pile of mud. I am rusty."

"Sure…you were practicing dribbling." Came a familiar drawling voice. Nico stood at the doorway, arms folded. He walked in and flopped down on his bed. "What are you girls up to?" he asked, staring at the window.

"Nowhere you need to know. I think it's time to leave." Analeigh said with surprising bitterness.

Rachel shrugged. "Alright. Let's go" Drew and Annabeth followed the two girls who had already left the room.

After three or so hours of swimming in the school's pool, Drew dried off in a towel. Annabeth had dried off an hour ago, claiming she was catching a cold. Analeigh stepped out of the pool and slicked her dark hair back. She smiled. "That helped. I feel better." Rachel was still doing laps in the pool and every few minutes she would shout something silly.

By this time everyone else had dried their hair with towels and put some clothes over their bathing suits. Drew put her hands on her hips. "Come on RED, let's go!"

Rachel sadly got out of the pool and dried off. She tugged her dress on and dragged a comb quickly through her hair. Annabeth peered out the doors. "It's really late. We should leave _now_."

"Afraid A might get you?" Drew took up her bag and slung it over her shoulder.

"Yes. Now please…"

Annabeth didn't get to finish. The four girls' phones beeped. Slowly, each read the text they all got.

_Today's State of Union_

_Annabeth and Analeigh got major disses_

_Drew kissed Leo **(OMG!)**_

_Rachel, I find it adorbs tht you dream of me; nightmare or not._

_See you at the Halloween party. I'll be the bitch dressed up as a psycho out to get you._

_Ciao honeys_

_A _


End file.
